1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening arrangement and, more particularly, to a combined fastener and retaining strap for supporting an element in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice where an element, such as a hose, wire, or the like, extends freely between two spaced locations to provide a fastening arrangement between the spaced locations to support the element. Such fastening arrangements usually entail drilling or tapping a hole into the surface adjacent the element and attaching a holder to the surface and to the element by means of a bolt, a washer, a lock washer and a nut. This arrangement requires many loose parts, requires additional time for drilling and installing the holder and, in many cases, the holder extends substantially outward from the surface and is exposed to damage and misuse due to its high profile.